Wireless and cellular communication technologies have seen dramatic improvements over the past few years. Cellular service providers now offer users a wide array of services, higher usage limits and attractive subscription plans. Wireless dongles and embedded wireless modem cards allow network subscribers to use tablet computers, netbooks and laptops to access wireless Internet protocol (IP) and data services through the cellular networks. Internet-enabled smart phones, tablets and gaming consoles have become essential personal accessories, connecting subscribers to friends, work, leisure activities, and entertainment. Subscribers now have more choices and expect to have access to content, data, and communications at any time, in any place, and at a reasonable cost. As service providers continue to offer additional services and service plans, providing subscribers with effective account management and monitoring tools is becoming an important and challenging task.